Vegetas sister, Koron?
by Fate Vione
Summary: Vegeta finds his long lost sister he never knew he had!! Well that's different. Okay Goku takes care of her until the age of 7 and then she takes care of herself after meeting Vegeta. later they meet up again and she drags him on all sorts of adventures i
1. Default Chapter

Okay this will be short but it might help explain things later. If you feel like it you probably could skip but then you'll miss it.

Disclaimer- i don't own DBZ or any of these Characters except for my own.

Koron

Goku sat outside underneath a huge tree, sitting back and relaxing after a hard day of training. The sun had begun to go down and the view was exquisite, al the pinks melting in with the reds and purples and blues.

" I should really be getting home, Chi-Chi's gunna be really mad that i was out all day." He looked off into the distance preparing to blast off when a red sphere shot through the sky. " What was that!"

The red sphere crashed into the ground in the distance, blowing up dust and earth.

" What the? What was that?" Goku decided to investigate what had landed. " That didn't look like any meteor to me."

Goku flew around the are he had saw the thing land and finally found a large crater in the ground. He landed at the edge and looked down into it. In the middle was a white round ship of some kind. ( A sayian pod for those that hadn't figured it out.)

" What's that?" He slid down the slope of the crater and landed on his feet in front of it. " How do you open this thing?" He looked around the ship looking for a button or something that would open the, well what he figured was the door. " Forget this." He pried the door open not taking a look at what was inside till he had gotten it completely open, and almost went into cardiac arrest when he saw what was inside. 

Inside the ship was an infant laying down on a large seat inside. The infant was a girl, he could tell because she was covered by nothing but a tiny blue blanket. The infant woke up and looked around at her new surroundings and started to cry hysterically.

" No, Oh Sh, shhh." Goku tried to quiet the baby. He picked her up and held her out wrapping the blanket around her once more. He held her out away from him and looked at her.

The baby stopped crying and looked back at him with large eyes as if she had just found something new but familiar within him. She looked at him from one angle then the next, turning her head to investigate him fully. She threw her arms out reaching for him and laughed.

" So all you wanted was to be held?" Goku pulled her in, cuddling her as he does HIS baby Gohan. He gave her his finger to play with and she wrapped her tiny hand around it. " Owe! That's one tight grip you've got." She giggled and brought his finger to her mouth sucking on it trying to get nutrition. " You're hungry."

She started to fuse when she received nothing from his finger. " And you're not stupid." He grinned. " I'll just sneak you in the house and feed you. Don't worry i'll keep you safe as long as i live. I'll just have to keep you a secret from Chi-Chi." He tucked her tail back in the blanket and took off heading for his house with the baby in his arms.


	2. The raven haired girl, Koron.

okay, Koron is sapost to be Vegetas little sister, the time lines might not always match up but i'm doing my best to keep it in the lines sooo forgive me.

I don't own DBZ or anything to do with it.

Koron

this story takes place before the Garlic Jr. saga. ( This part)

A small child with raven black hair hanging down over her shoulders landed in front of the Son house. She wore a blue and orange gi like Goku but her shirt was long going underneath the belt creating the illusion of a skirt over her light pants. (it wasn't loose like kakerottos)

" Well this is it. Goku said i'd eventually have to talk to them. This is soo strange." For a child of her age she had an incredibly built vocabulary. "Here goes nothing." She knocked on the door calmly until it flew open and Chi-Chi came out like a mad woman, leaving the child only enough time to get out of the way.

" Goku is that you!!" She asked longingly. When she found the child there instead she seemed more than disappointed. "Who are you?" She sounded a little rude.

" Umm my name is Koron, I've come to talk to you, i feel there's much you should know."

" Do I know you?"

" No but Goku-san does."

" Alright...come in." She allowed the small fragile-looking female child through the doors. "How do you know my Goku?" She asked sitting herself down in the living room, gesturing the child to sit.

" Well.. you could say we're *Cough*family*Cough*"

" You do mean that your related to grandpa Gohan don't you!" Chi-Chi got scared.

" Sadly no,.."

" You can't mean that you're his child! Goku would never..!!"

" No, No! Goku never cheated on you." She cut her off before she had a chance to get hysterical.

Chi-Chi began to calm down and sat silently thinking for a bit. " Well how are you related to him?" She tried to be calm.

"Goku.. well he raised me. Chi-Chi Goku-san raised me from infancy but kept it from you for fear of what might be your reaction."

" What are you saying, he raised you in the woods?"

" Well yes."

" Where'd did you come from? I mean why did he raise you!" Chi-Chi started to get wiled up again.

" Do you like my belt?" She asked solemnly.

" Yes but what does that have to do with anything!" Chi-Chi grew impatient.

Koron stood up silently nodding her head. " That's why he raised me."

" Because of a belt!!"

" It's not a belt." Her brown furry belt unwrapped from around her waist and swung from side to side.

" A TAIL!!!" Chi-Chi almost had a heart attack. " You...You..You're a saiyan!!"

" More then that, i'm draconian." She looked down. " Chi-Chi i know this must be a real shock but i want to see the others, i heard all about them from Goku-san and i want to meet them as Goku said i would one day,.. He also said that i should really see Vegeta."

Gohan came running down the steps. (keep in mind i guess he's about 8 here.) "Mom! Are you alright!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dark haired woman in the living room. " Mom...who's this?"

" Hello. I'm Koron. Are you Gohan?"

" Um...yes." He seemed shy as though he liked her. " How do you know me?"

" You father told me all about you before he left. He's right you are handsome." She blushed, a light pink crept across her tan complexion. "Gohan can you take me to Bulmas place, Capsule Corp, right?"

" Um.. mom?" Gohan took a look at his mother.

" Gohan do as she asked, i need a little time to myself."

" Chi-Chi-san, are you sure you're alright?" Koron asked concerned for her mental health.

" It's okay dear I'll be fine, just need time to think things out." She waved her to go in a non-rude way. " Enjoy yourself." She gave the biggest smile she could.

" Hai." She bowed her head and took Gohans hand. " I'm ready." She blushed.

" Umm.." Gohan blushed deep red. " Mom be back later." He led her outside and took off. 

" Aren't you carouse of who i am?" She asked innocently.

" Yes but if you didn't want to tell me i wasn't going to stick my nose in your business." He was carrying her because she had told him she couldn't fly yet.

" Well if you want to know i'm willing to tell you.." She explained the story on the way and Gohan hung on every word she said.


	3. Brother sister reunion

Okay another chapter.

DISCLAIMER- I ..you know!

Koron

" So my dad raised you?" Gohan asked astonished.

" Yup. He told me all about you and the others. He said that I might really want to see Vegeta. Do you know why he would say that?"

" Well Vegeta is the only other surviving saiyan besides me and dad.. and of course you." 

" Hmm, Vegeta that sounds familiar. What is he like?"

" Um Grumpy, Full of himself, mean. All in all he's got a real attitude problem."

" Well... why would he want me to meet him then?"

" I dunno." Gohan shrugged. " There it is." He pointed to the distance.

" Oh it's pretty."

" You can see it?"

"Of course. I've been training since i was a toddler even without your dad. When your dad wasn't there i would beat up creators that would pick on me and play with the smaller ones like birds and rabbits. I can even talk to them."

" What!"

" Stop flying and i'll show you." Gohan stopped and watched. Koron made some chirping sounds and a flock of birds came to them tiny little sparrows.

" But other people can do that too it's just a call."

" Watch and learn." She grinned evilly. She put out her finger and a bird landed on it she made soft bird sounds and the bird chirped back as if to reply and took off.

" What?"

" I told him to go back to my den and retrieve my headdress." She smiled. "see look he's back." She placed her hand out and the bird landed again with a ring of blue roses in its beak. ( And yes there are blue roses, Blue boy roses and they're not died, they're natural.) She took the headdress and the birds flew away. She waved the flowers in front of his face a and laughed. "Still think i'm crazy?"

" Um... no. We should get going, i don't want to get back too late." He started off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Vegeta will you relax! I've told you if you're going to be you old natural self i'll just have to kick you out." Bulma complained, not like it did much he just blocked her out as he leaned against the wall of C.C. " Oooo. I don't know why I let you stay with me anyway!!"

" Bulma!!" Gohan called out as he was landing.

" Gohan!! Hey kid what's up!" Bulma ran to him.

" Perfect, kakerottos little brat." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

" Hey kiddo who's this?" She nudged him signaling she was trying to say she was his girlfriend.

" This is Koron, she wanted to meet you and my dad wanted her to see Vegeta." He whispered the last part about Vegeta hoping his sharp ears didn't pick it up.

" Good try brat but I still heard you." Vegeta snickered. " So that clown kakerotto wanted me to see this girl... she looks like a weakling to me." He laughed throwing his head to the side looking at her.

" Now I see what you meant Gohan." She growled under her breath.

" Why don't you say what you have to say out loud." Vegeta taunted.

" Well who are you to say that I'm not strong! I'm a Princess what are you!"

" A Princess is that what stupid kakerotto told you?"

" Kakerotto?"

" My dad." Gohan informed her.

" Well then no! My mom told me!" 

" You humans are so stupid, trying to make yourself feel better by calling yourselves thing you aren't."

" Queen Arisia is not a liar!!!"

Vegetas head snapped to her at that comment. " How'd you know that name?"

" It's my mothers name."

" You lie."

" I do not! Look." She pulled out a jeweled oval box. " It was in my pod."

" Wait Koron you're saying you're the Princess of Vegetasie?" Gohan was shocked.

" Yes. My mom tells me so in this letter." She pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper.

" But Koron Vegeta's the Prince." Gohan squeaked out.

" you mean prince Vegeta?" Her eyes grew wide. " You're Prince Vegeta? Mommy mentioned you. You're my big brother." She stared at him.

" This can't be. She died when Vegeta blew." He stared at her. ' She looks just like mother, her hair her eyes. But this can't be, mother's dead!'

" Mother said you'd know what this is or I would some day figure this out." She pressed the small jeweled box into his fisted hand. " Please, what is it." She wanted him to answer her.

Vegeta looked at the tiny box and his eyes started to fill with tears.

" Vegeta are those tears I see?" Bulma coaxed.

" Of course not stupid onna(Woman)!"

"Geez just asking."

" What is it?" Koron asked trying not to sound annoying.

" It's a holo-box." Vegeta flipped it and turned it. " It holds a message within it if you know how to activate it." He answered coldly.

" Well how do I activate it?"

" There's a secret to it that only the messenger and receiver know." He handed it back to her. " There's most likely a key of some sort."

" Well look it, there's a gem missing. Could the missing gem be the key?"

Vegeta gave her a cold stare. " How should i know."

" Sorry." She gave a hurt look. " I didn't mean to annoy you."

" Vegeta! She's only a child!!" Bulma yelled at him. " And you're her brother!"

" Can't be. Frieza killed my father personally, and my mother and everyone else blew with the planet." He gave a smirk of triumph.

" No brother. A lot of people survived. Mama told me so. They had no place to go and so when they landed on a planet they were taken as slaves by a kingdom called Zi-bach."

" Well then what are you doing on earth?"

" I.. I.." She didn't know herself just that there must have been a good reason.

" I thought so."

" You still don't believe me?" Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks.

" A saiyan royal never cries." He said coldly.

Tears erupted from within her. " Mom didn't say you were like this." She said as Bulma came over to comfort her.

" Last time she saw me was before Frieza killed our planet how would she know how I turned out!"

" This will prove it to you!" She tossed a blue-black pendent with light green spikes coming out of a pink dot in the middle at him. ( okay give me a break i tried describing the thing King Vegeta was wearing when he died. I never saw that episode!!) " Mom rescued that before she was forced to leave!"

Vegeta picked up the pendent that now hung from a gold chain. " This This was.. fathers" Vegetas eyes started to tear again and a tear almost fell but he caught himself.

" Yes mama took it because it reminded her that you were still out there, because she missed you."` She wiped her eyes. "And maybe this will convince you further." she pulled out a small red ruby cut in the shape of a circle. " This belonged to Mama." She took the chain off her neck and outstretched her hand to him.

Vegeta was hesitant at first but reached out for it. " Mother?" He looked at the smaller pendent but it was still bigger then any other female saiyan was allowed to wear, only slightly smaller than his fathers. In the middle of the pendent inside the ruby itself was a deep etch of the saiyan royal symbol.

" Do you believe me, brother?" She sniffled.

" This did belong to mother. This is the missing gem." He took the holo-box from her and placed the gem firmly on the lid of the box and placed it down on the ground.

" What? It's working!" She squealed after it opened to shine a column of light and a picture of a woman with her head down. 

" Mother..." Vegeta stared deep at the figure.

The picture of the woman turned up to look at them and spoke. " My dear Koron, if you're watching this i regret that i am no longer in your realm. as i explained in the letter, we are enslaved and i was probably discovered as the saiyan queen. I regret i can not be there with you my child but i hope you have found your brother. Vegeta if you're listening to this, i want you to know i love you and will never regret having you as my son, i'm sorry for what you must go through with Frieza but i tried and tried. I never forgot you my dear Vegeta, i just knew that you were alive and that was more then i could have promised you." 

" Mother.." Vegeta stared at her lovingly, this action did not go unnoticed by Bulma..

" Koron, i hope you've found out your heritage by now. I hope you all have wonderful lives. And Koron just remember that the power of the saiyan race lays in unity, and in you." The picture flickered and the case closed once more.

" Mama?" Koron stared at the box. " Brother?" She turned to Vegeta.

" Koron...I.. " He pulled her inside graping the holo-box as well.

" Should we fallow him?" Gohan asked. " He might hurt her."

" I have a feeling he won't touch her." Bulma looked at the place they'd entered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliff hangers are annoying aren't they? That's why i do them. Review and you'll see more.


	4. fatefull first night and departure

Okay lets get the reviews coming? Alright here we go again.

DISCLAIMER- i don't own it.

KORON

" Koron..."

"What is it?" Her huge eyes stared up at him.

" Koron i thought... I'm sorry i didn't believe you." Vegeta opened up to her.

" Brother? You..." In the dim light of the hall she could see the shimmering streak of wetness going down his cheek. " You're crying."

" No i'm not." He wiped away his tears. " I just had something in my eye."

" Okay Vegeta." She understood now about his pride.

'hmph' was all Vegeta said before he walked back out.

" Vegeta! Where's Koron?" Gohan asked.

" I'm right here." She came back out. " Gohan um.. where am i gunna stay, normally Goku takes care of me?"

" What!!" Vegeta got really mad. " You've been staying with him!!"

" Vegeta calm down... she can stay with me!! Koron would you like that?"

" I guess, i don't have no place else to go." She shrugged.

" Good we have plenty of space and now you can get to know Vegeta!" Bulma said placing her hand on Korons shoulder.

" Sorry onna but i'll be off. build me a ship because i'm going off to find kakerotto."

" But Vegeta..."

" Do it!!" He walked away.

" Brother? Is it that he just doesn't want to know me?"

" No Koron, i know that's not it. He had a really rough childhood and doesn't know how to show emotions, he had to bottle them up for to long."

" Well can i still stay?"

" Of course you can. Say, how would you like to help me build the ship?

" Sure!" She perked up again. " Are you sure i can be of help?"

" With a little training, sure! Gohan why don't you come in for a bit, you could have something to eat?"

" Thanks but i think i should be getting back to my mom, she seemed a little edgy before we left." He was readying to leave.

" Gohan wait!!" Gohan powered down and turned back. " Tell your mom i'll call her and could you come to get me tomorrow so i could visit?" Koron asked politely.

" Sure. Bye Koron, Bye Bulma!!" Gohan took off into the distance.

" Bye, bye Gohan!"

" Bye kiddo!" Bulma waved as he disappeared into the distance. " Now lets get you settled in." She placed a hand on her shoulder again,

" Could i be close to Vegeta? I want to be close to him incase.. um." She trailed off.

" Incase you need him to talk to or anything?" She finished for her in a question.

" Yeah, i guess."

" Of course. is it okay if you share a room with me tonight, i have to clean the other room out?"

" I won't mind."

" Do you have anything to get from your previous home?"

" Only a change of clothes."

" That's okay i have stuff you can wear tonight and tomarrow we'll go shopping, kay?" 

" Okay."

That night Bulma set up a cot next to her bed for Koron whileshe was getting dressed.

" I love this outfit!" She came out twirling around in a blue top and bottom pajama set with a high neck fastened with buttons like Chi-Chis clothes.

" Well it's not going to fit me anymore so it's yours."

" I couldn't."

" It's no use to me." Bulma coaxed.

" Thanks." She looked around the room. " Wow, these are gorgeous." She picked up a cubic ciceronian choker.

" You like?"

" Oh, it's beautiful!!!"

" It's also yours."

" No i can't except all these things."

" Please i have too much stuff as it is." She pulled it around Korons neck and fastened it in the back. " You look beautiful" She moved her in front of the mirror.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" Koron looked at Bulmas eyes from the mirror.

" I could only imagine what you went through and i want to make it as easy on you as I can."

" Thank you Bulma." She took off the choker and put it in the overnight bag Bulma had given to her.

They went to bed and both had a peace full sleep 'til Koron was awaken by her brothers movements during his sleep.

She got up and went into his room. " Vegeta...Brother?" She approached him. "Wake up." She crawled up on top of the bed and touched his face. " Wake up you're having a nightmare."

Vegeta suddenly gripped her wrist and squeezed, HARD. Koron yelped in pain and as he applied more pressure she be whimper louder and louder 'til she screamed in pain.

Vegetas eyes flew open and her realized what he was doing. He let go and Koron began falling backwards off the des but Vegeta caught her.

Bulma came running in. " Koron! Vegeta what'd you do!!" She took Koron from him.

" It's okay Bulma, it wasn't his fault i came in, he didn't know. He just griped my wrists."

Bulma picked up her wrist and she screamed again. " Vegeta! you shattered them!!!"

" No Bulma it's not his fault! I'll be fine, don't blame him." She moved her wrist around and made a face at the pain. " See it's already begun to heal."

" Koron.... Vegeta you get off lucky this time but.." She couldn't finish her sentence and just left taking Koron with her.

' Hmph' was all he said in response 

" Bulma after Vegeta leaves i think i need to go also."

" Where?"

" To the woods. Bulma i promise i'll come back after training."

" I can't stop you." was her simple reply.

After they had built the ship for Vegeta and he left Koron was prepared to return to the woods.

" Bulma i promise, i'll be back."

" I know you will. Well i guess you're ready?"

" I'll never forget about my promise." She took off into the woods.

" You better come back kiddo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love doing that. well next time we'll skip into the future a bit, i mean it'll be further into DBZ. Next time we'll be after the Cell games and i guess you can tell what Koron's gunna do. ( ha ha.)


	5. Reunited again

okay remember this is now after the Cell games. Trunks is two and Bulma and Vegeta are arguing like they always did but are close in an unspoken bond. ( I'm trying to write a B/V get together as another story:)

DISCLAIMER- i don't own DBZ.

KORON

"Trunks! Don't do that honey!" Bulma reacted as the small toddler pulled the pots out from under the sink and started to act as if he were in a band rehearsal. " Mom i'll have to call you back!" she hung up the phone and rushed over to stop him.

" Why can't your father take care of you just for a day Trunks?" She attempted to pull spatulas and wooden spoons out of his hand. He pulled them back however and started to fuss. " No offense Trunks but i do need a break and he is your father." She picked him up and attempted to put him down for a nap.

A knock came at the door. " Who could that be?" Bulma was getting annoyed because Trunks would not go to bed. " I'm coming." She called out. She opened the door to a dark haired girl with dark onyx eyes and tattered clothes from years of training.

" I told you i'd keep my promise." the stranger said. " I never lie."

" Koron?" Bulma stared deep into her eyes. she saw a hint of Goku in them and a drop of Vegeta too. " Koron it's you i can't believe it's you!! You've changed so much!"

" Well look at you you've changed too. Is that... Who is that?" She gestured to Trunks.

" This is my son Trunks. Trunks this is Koron, do you remember what i told you about her?"

" What'd you tell him?" She make faces at him and made him laugh.

" Only that you're his aunt."

" What! But... But why?"

"You are. This is Vegetas son, your nephew."

" Brother? This is ... Brothers son?"

" Many reacted the same way, including Vegeta." She shifted Trunks to her other hip. " If you really wanted to see a man faint from shock you should have seen Yamcha."

" When did you guys get... together?" She giggled trying to stop laughing after the last statement.

" Well, Trunks was born two years ago, if that's what you meant." She turned gesturing for her to come in. " Come on there's some one i want you to see."

Koron hesitated for a moment and then entered. " You're taking me to see my brother?" She said more of a statement but it did have a bit of question to it.

" How'd you know?" 

" I looked into your soul and your thoughts."

" What?" She stopped walking and turned to face her.

" I learned to do it a little while ago. i can read thoughts and feelings just as well as you can read a book. It's.... something i've developed living in the woods." she blushed slightly.

" You can read thoughts?!" 

" Sometimes. it all depends on the person. there is a way to block out people, a barrier, but only if you know how or you're prepared can one do it. I think my brother learned to do it."

" Why do you think he can? I mean he does put up a tough guy act to protect his ego and pride but?

" Goku told me about Frieza. He said Frieza had powerful mental powers too and he also told me how my brother had been controlled by him... Maybe to protect himself, my brother learned to block him out and so would know how to block me out."

" Man, how old are you! You have the vocab of an adult!"

"10 and that's because I've studied from Gohans books a lot." She blushed. " I kindda saw what Gokus IQ was and didn't want to end up the same way."

" Well that's good, but you sound like you're beyond Gohan."

" I am. i surpassed him and asked Chi-Chi for higher level books. she had to order college books for some subjects."

" Like what!" Bulma almost dropped Trunks in shock.

" Well... science mainly and tech books as well. I studied computers and other scientific things. I learned about the eco system, and biology and chemistry. I've learned to build hover cars, and space ships and any other thing that runs."

" What!!" My god, you're only ten!! What are you like in strength! Are you a pro at that too!!"

" No. i'm still not a super saiyan yet." She hung her head down.

" Well hey you brother was like 34 when he turned super saiyan, you doing fine." She encouraged. " Now lets go find that brother of yours. i have a feeling i know where he is."

" Where?"

" In the gravity room, where else."

She led her straight to the gravity room to find it on. " See he's in there alright."

" How do we get him out?" Koron looked at the thick door.

" Like this." She pried open the control pad with one hand and yanked out all the wires.

" What are you doing! can't that cause an explosion!!" Koron stared at her as if she was crazy.

" Nope i fixed it so it wouldn't."

" Do you really think it'll work?"

" Always works for me. he should be out in 5...4...3..2...1 Now!!" The door swung open almost smashing Koron behind it.

" Woman! What do you want now!!" An angry voice echoed.

" Vegeta could you stop with the attitude! There's some one who wishes to speak to you!" Trunks was reaching out for him trying to get out of Bulmas arm and into his. " Not now Trunks."

" Not again! Who is it!"

" Me." Called a small voice.

Vegeta turned to the source of the voice and his jaw dropped. " Koron?"

" Hello brother."


	6. Fights faught and secrets revealed

Okay, it's been a wile but i still haven't given up on writing this thing **or that some one will review!!! Besides ouji-chan. **Okay, sorry but i've been a little edgy. Gomen nasia. Well on with the fic! No offense ouji i just would like others to review too, you know?

DISCLAIMER- i don't own anything just like before!!!( These are so stupid, if we owned them then they wouldn't be FANfictions!!)

****

KORON

" Hello. Vegeta." She said shyly. " I see you've changed some."

Vegeta couldn't help but be amazed at the girl who stood before him. She had returned like Bulma said she would. Plus she looked very good for a young female. She had been training, that was clear by her tattered clothes and slightly muscular build, but still very feminine looking. She so reminded him of their mother with her long raven hair that she had neatly pulled behind her head.

" I'll let you two talk." Bulma said leaving with a backward flink of her wrists flashing Koron the victory sign.

" Koron?"

" Ah, Yes?" She turned back out of surprise.

He gave her a cold look over and looked back into her eyes. " You've been training." He said icily.

" Yes, i have."

" You're still a weakling."

Her eyes flashed red with anger. " What!!"

" You're still a WEAKLING." He Said with his trade mark grin, enjoying the saiyan rage that shot out in her stare.

" Would you like to see just how much of a weakling i am!! Or are you too scared that i'll beat you just as my master, Goku, did!"

" What!" it was Vegetas turn to get mad now. " If that clown was still alive i would rip him to pieces! He couldn't defeat me!!!"

" Sure! You know that attitude is what got you in trouble before!! You're too confident that you're blind to the truth! Goku DID Beat you and you still don't see what you've done wrong!! How! That attitude's gotten you killed before and if you don't get rid of it you'll wind up dead just like before!" She got it all out in like one breath her face red with anger but she soon regretted it.

When she started to calm down she started to think of how sensitive he was about his loses. "Vegeta, i...i'm sorry, i didn't mean it...."

Vegeta didn't except her apology however. His face was still beet red with anger and frustration. His opened hand raised up into the air and Koron realized how he intended to take his anger out. She couldn't move fast enough and felt the full force of his hand as it came down across her cheek. 

She went sprawling onto the floor in a heap, a huge red hand mark on her face. She whimpered at the pain that pulsed through the side of her head, holding her hand to the mark not wanting to let him see the damage. She froze in fear as she heard his footsteps come closer to her. She looked up and gasped when she thought she saw a spark of regret in his eyes.

He turned his back to her and took off, not sure where he was going, just knowing he had to get out of there.

She sat up and looked after him, still whimpering but now out of regret for the words she had said. " I didn't mean what i said, really i didn't. I'm so sorry Vegeta i am." Her tail coiled up in her lap.

Bulma came back after hearing all the yelling. When she saw Koron on the floor she almost fainted from fright of what he might have done. " Koron!! Are you okay!!" she ran down the hall, now that Trunks was asleep she could move faster.

" Bulma?" She turned back, her hand still on her cheek and tears in her eyes. "I can't believe what i've done."

" What'd he do?" Bulma asked picking her off the floor.

" He only gave me what i deserved for what i said. Bulma, he's never going to forgive me, how could he after what i told him."

" Calm down." She sat down on the floor with her, comforting hr as she cried. "now just tell me everything that happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bulma, how can i look in his eyes after what just happened? He has the right to be angry after what i told him. I knew how he felt about losing to Goku, and about Frieza, and i still i tell him stuff like that?"

" Calm down. It'll be alright once he cools off. Vegeta couldn't stay mad at you, i have a very strong feeling that he'll be back soon."

" Why would he want to come back when i'm still here?"

" Just trust me on this. I can see it in him, you mean a lot to him. Few people do, so you should consider yourself lucky. Everything'll be alright, i promise. And **_I _**Always keep _MY_ Promises."

" Thankz Bulma." She wiped her eyes. " But you can't promise me that, because it's beyond your control. I don't need any promises from you because i know you'll always tell me the truth to what you know or feel."

"come, i have something i want to show you." She picked her up by her wrist and dragged her through the hallways again. "I think you might be able to use it." She led her all the way into a lab and there in the middle of the huge room was a space ship. "it's still needs a few little things but it's almost done."

"You're giving me a spaceship? Why?"

"I know there's something you want to do in space. You want to help your people don't you. I figured this would help you get there."

"You mean me go up and fight Delandau? Bulma I can't. He'll be to powerful for me, i'm not strong enough yet!" 

"That's why Vegeta's going too. And maybe Gohan would too, if he can get away from his mom. and you still have time to train while i finish it up. Don't worry, all of you can beat who ever this jerk is, with Vegeta and Gohan being super saiyans and all."

"something I'm not."

"hey from what I understand it's tough. It takes a lot to become a super saiyan."

"If I was a full bred I wouldn't have trouble, I'd be strong just like Vegeta."

"Yeah, that's something I've been wondering about. You say you're a half bred but what else are you?"

"I'm half Draconian."

"Half what?!"

"Draconian. It's another race that used to live on Gea, the place Delandau comes from, well the same planet anyway, he's Zi-backian and my father once was Fanalian."

"they look.....normal?"

"Like a human you mean? yes, they look like you and any other human, except one little detail." She turned her attention to some gizmo Bulma had been working on for a while s if trying to change the subject.

"What detail!"

"I shouldn't have even told you I'm a Draconian."

"Why not!"

"Because.."

"because why!"

"I just shouldn't have alright!"

"Hey! If you can't tell me then who can you! Now why won't you tell me!!!"

"Because all who come near a Draconian die alright!...." She trailed off regretting what and how she said it. "It's legendary, Draconians are cursed, evil in a way."

"That can't be true, how can someone like you carry the curse of death with you."

"Ask my ancestors, not me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel responsible for anything but I'm not dead, nor is Trunks, or Vegeta. It can't be true."

"Do you still want to know?" She turned half way round, expecting a no. 

"Not if you don't want to tell me."

Her eyes grew wide and then shrunk back down to normal size and she gave a small grin. "Fine. the one difference between us is...Draconians have wings."

Bulma almost fell over, sweat dropping. "You're kidding right! You don't have wings!"

"Not now no. I can take them back into my body and bring them out when I need to."

"You're joking!"

"I am not!"

"Then show me" Bulma said skeptically.

"I can't."

"HA! I told you, you were joking."

Korons eyes narrowed. "There's not enough room in here, there not the size of a birds wings you know." 

"Fine lets go outside."

"Wanna bet on it, I could use some extra money."

"Sure, lets make it a high bet a million zeni will do, I could take a few extra dollars myself for shopping."

"It's your money." Koron snickered.

When they got outside Koron took off the orange part of the top of her uniform, underneath was a blue shit with a really low back. Not even that had gone without tears from her years of training so she held it to her body, she didn't want it to rip off.

"I'm waiting." Bulma tapped her foot. 

"you're not very patient are you?" 

"no now hurry up will you!"

"Fine." Koron closed her eyes and looked peaceful for a moment before her face contorted in pain and there was a snap and a brief cry from her as two glorious white wing spread from her back and the air was filled with white down feathers that were falling from them. 

The light seemed to reflect from her medium tanned skin and the contrasting white of her wings that spread out like a huge white sheet of feathers. she looked like an angel come down to earth.

"I was wrong...."Bulma gazed. 

Koron had tossed her head back when she summoned her wings and she brought it back to normal level, breathing a little heavily but nothing bad. She looked at Bulma and couldn't hold back her laughter at seeing her face.

"I guess I owe you that money...."

"You don't have too."

"We made a bet, I do. And besides, you need a new outfit. Put those things away, we're gong shopping!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not bad huh? I guess I haven't lost it even though I haven't updated in months. Review and I'll love you forever, flame and you can burn in hell!!!!!!!!!!! Have a nice day.


End file.
